Software tools for neuroimaging research have allowed investigators to contribute considerable information to the growing scientific database of human brain structure and function. Despite these achievements, issues related to software functionality, methodology, user-accessibility, and applied populations continue to impose limitations for accelerating the current pace of information acquisition. These issues are particularly applicable to studies focusing on the developing (pediatric) brain. To address these limitations, we have developed a software tool, BrainImageJava (BIJ), for three-dimensional interactive image processing, visualization and analysis. BIJ's special and unique functionalities include simple and real-time ROI creation, multiple file formats, algorithms, visualization and image editing, drag-and-drop interfaces, and fast database links; the Java-based framework has led to generalizable, extensible and interoperable advantages. The primary objectives of the one year project period are (1) to improve usability for investigators, completely document BIJ program features, and meet NITRC interoperability standards; (2) to share fully analyzed, unique pediatric data sets as introductory methods data sets and specific test samples of abnormal brains; and (3) to broadly distribute BIJ, source code and documentation to the scientific community with downloads and user feedback mediated by a BIJ web site. To accomplish these objectives, we will closely interact with NITRC to coordinate current and anticipated interoperability standards, perform morphometric analyses, prepare and share sample procedures for abnormal brain analysis. Prominent neuroimaging researchers will collaborate with our team by utilizing BIJ, providing systematic feedback on applied functionality, and sharing source code and compiled programs for BIJ plugin modules. BIJ provides unique algorithms and interactive visualization tools that will always be required to analyze unusual MRI brain data - utilization of the package has already yielded important insights about differences in neural structure and function in children with serious brain disorders. The BIJ framework is designed to be extensible and interoperable to use existing tools as plug-ins, with the added advantage that the enhanced visualization capabilities enable full quality review of any results that occur in other automated or semi-automated imaging pipelines. Thus, BIJ is valuable both as a direct research tool and as a valuable complement to other neuroimaging packages. [unreadable]